


A dragon's mate

by Rodin



Category: Shadowfire
Genre: Aftercare, Dragon & Human Interactions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Beast, Rape/Non-con Elements, Remember kids: Dragons are dangerous, Size Difference, Teratophilia, all's well that ends well, but don't worry they really love eachother, dragon - Freeform, especially if they are your mate, horror/terror, it's not beastility if the dragon is sapient or is it?, or at least what I consider aftercare I really don't know, that becomes not so gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodin/pseuds/Rodin
Summary: When a dragon and a human fall in love, it's not easy for either of them. Raiden learns how humans show affection, while Ilyana learns that it's a really bad idea to tease a dragon.This story contains clearly marked non-con elements, please read the notes for further info!





	A dragon's mate

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: This story is split in two parts. The first half is fluff and smut, and generally as safe as human/dragon relationships go. The second half contains non-con and alot of Terror and Angst (and more smut), resulting in aftercare and a bit more fluff. They will be visibly split, in case you only want to read the first part.
> 
> First story on ao3! Consider this an experiment, depending on feedback I might post / write more of the kind.  
> Also this story is part of a larger one, but is complete on it's own.

_„Why do dragons stir us so, our imagination?_

_They might be the embodiment of our primal fears, our greatest predators, combined in one form,_

_but they are still merely animals.”_

 

Ilyana tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Sweat drenched her body, her undergarment sticking uncomfortably to her skin. Not exactly surprising, given where she was, and who she laid with. Raiden’s body emanated a constant warmth, comfortable, given one was naked. Combined with the heat of the lava-streams, down here at the bottom of the colony, where Raiden had built his nest, it was no wonder Ilyana was sweating like a roasted pig. Raiden constantly insisted that she didn’t need her clothes, that there was neither any reason to be ashamed, nor any reason to wear them for protection, since there was no weather. Well, there were microclimates and weather inside the colony, but not down here. The only thing here at the bottom was heat, rocks … and her partner. Still, Ilyana couldn’t bring herself to undress completely, at least not from the outset. In the end, she discarded her undergarments every night, but it didn’t make matters any better. It was just trading one kind of heat for another one.

With a sigh, Ilyana got up, carefully shuffling out of the dragon’s embrace, as not to wake him. Even with the changing glow of the crystals, it was hard to tell the time inside the cave. Her best guess was “sometime in the middle of the night”, which would at least fit with her exhaustion. Slowly, she got rid of her remaining clothes and carelessly kicked them to the pile, where the rest of her garments laid. The air was hot upon her skin, but it was a dry heat, enjoyable, now that she had finally stripped out of the unnecessary fabric. Turning to the great red pile of scales that was her partner, Ilyana let her gaze wander over him. His sides rose and fell steadily with his slow, soft breath. The dragon laid curled up, almost in a circle, in the middle of a basin of coarse black sand. In his centre, next to his chest, laid a blanket spread out on the sand. Stepping over his tail and weaving her way through his paws, Ilyana returned to Raiden, laid down on her blanket and cuddled against the dragon’s chest.

She couldn’t sleep. No matter what she tried, Ilyana couldn’t sleep. Either it was because of the heat outside of her, or the heat inside of her. It had been more than a few days, since she had confessed her love to Raiden. How many exactly, she didn’t know. Not, that it mattered. Ilyana doubted that she would ever get used to being so close to the dragon, _her_ dragon. Finally, she had confessed her feelings, not even hoping for them to be returned. Yet, Raiden had returned them, and more, offered her all of himself. She couldn’t believe her luck, couldn’t believe her love, couldn’t believe, that the dragon she so adored actually loved her back. Still … there was a limit to her luck. And there was no way, that Raiden would return _those_ feelings. During the day, she wouldn’t admit it, not even to herself, did her best to ignore it and push it way into the back of her mind. During the night however, she couldn’t help herself.

The dragon aroused her. Raiden aroused her immensely, and Ilyana didn’t even know _why_. He was a dragon, for aspects sake! He was as far away from a human as was possible, and still … or maybe because, he aroused her. Ilyana felt every scale touching her body, every little motion of his sinuous limbs. She was hyperaware of everything the dragon did. Every time his talons gently stroked over her back, they trailed lines of fire over her skin. Every time his breath blew through her hair, it sent shivers up and down her spine. Some way or another, she would need to find a way to … alleviate of those feelings. Raiden wouldn’t return them, she was sure of it, but spending every night close to him, feeling him like this … it was torture.

Admittedly, a torture she wouldn’t give up for anything in the world.

Since sleep was out of the question anyway, Ilyana thought to at least make the best out of her situation. Smiling quietly to herself, she huddled closer to Raidens’ chest, placing her hands upon his massive scale plates and resting her forehead between them. Closing her eyes, she listened, breathed. Listened to the four-times beat of his heart, strong and unwavering, like a distant war-drum. Breathed his scent, an earthy smell of fresh charcoal and smoked meat, with a bitter note that softly tingled in her nose and on her tongue. Tracing with one hand over his chest and up his neck, she felt his scales. His chest plates where hard and rugged, but the smaller scales on his side and neck were smooth like soft leather. Still, she knew well enough what they could endure, despite their apparent soft texture.

A rumbling growl rose in the dragon’s chest. Raiden's eyes opened slowly and he blinked with heavy eyelids at Ilyana. “What … Ilyana, what time…?”

“Shhhh … sleep.” Raiden tried to raise and uncurl, but Ilyana embraced his neck and tried to drag him back down. “It’s still in the middle of the night. Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.”

Instead of following her motion, he simply hoisted Ilyana up. The mage sighed and sat down on her blanket, while the dragon stretched and yawned, his mouth wide open with all his fangs on display. Then, he curled up again, around Ilyana, with his belly to her back. His head he rested in her lap, with his tail laying before her feet. Blinking, Raiden looked up to her. “Couldn’t sleep again?” Shaking her head, Ilyana began to stroke his head with three fingers, from the tip of his snout, down the back and up between his eyes, until the nape of his neck. Closing his eyes, Raiden purred. “Still the heat?”

“Among other things …”, answered Ilyana evasively. Raiden opened his eyes again and lifted his head to the same height with Ilyana’s.

“You know, if there is anything bothering you …”

“I can talk to you. I know, Raiden. Thank you. But … it’s nothing, really.” The mage shifted a little in her seat and clenched her teeth. The heat from Raidens scales, where he had touched her, was slowly rising up her spine, making her shiver.

Unconvinced, the dragon cocked his head, the scales on his forehead rippling. To distract him from the uncomfortable topic, Ilyana reached out and scratched him behind barbs that lined his jaw. That always worked, at least, most of the time. Raiden’s protesting growls turned almost seamlessly into a murmur of purrs and soft growls. This time however, it didn’t seem to work quite as well. Growling deeply, the dragon withdrew his head and shook it. Uncurling, he took a couple of steps away from Ilyana, before he turned and sat down in front of her on his haunches, glaring at her from above. “Look. I _know_ something is bothering you, for days now. What is it? I want to help you. Are you worried about the crystals, about Rika’s conjuration? _Tell_ me. We’re supposed to be partners, aren’t we?”

A stake pierced through her heart and Ilyana averted her gaze. He smiled, warm and lovingly, a chuckle pouring from his flews. She loved his laugh, like distant, rolling thunderclouds in a warm midsummer night … but right now, it only served to drive the stake deeper into her. She couldn’t look him in the eyes. _Again_. Why was it always like this? “I know … and I’m sorry. But … I can’t … I …” Her voice broke and Ilyana fell silent.

After a long pause, Raiden nudged her gently with the tip of his snout. “All right. I trust you. If you don’t want to talk about it … I won’t force you. But … I want you to trust me. _Please_.” Ilyana merely nodded, her throat tightened. Awkwardly, they sat in front of each other in silence, no one able to look at the other for long. The dragon’s tail swished through the sand, while Ilyana stared intently at some point between his forelegs. Finally, it was again Raiden, who broke the silence. “You know, it’s really unfair.” Surprised, the mage looked up. “You know all my spots by now, where to scratch me … I …” Raiden paused, looking past her, his paws kneading the sand. “I want to … show my affection too. Like you can.”

“But you do, don’t you?” Ilyana raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“You don’t like it, though.”, he grumbled.

“Of course, I like it! Where’d you get that idea?”

“You did ask me why I was always licking you …”

Ilyana laughed, reaching out to her dragon, placed her hand beneath his chin and gave him a small kiss between his nostrils. “I only said that I could do with a little less slobber. I never said I didn’t like it.”

“Oh?” Raiden grinned mischievously, and Ilyana immediately realised her mistake.

“Raiden, wait, that …” The dragon’s maw opened slowly, his flews drawing back to reveal his teeth. Ilyana wanted to retreat, but his head was already over her, his jaws closing around her shoulder and gently biting down, his touch gentle and affectionate. Still, they pricked her skin, not strong enough to draw blood, but it hurt. A bit. Truth be told, all Ilyana could do was trying not to gasp and squeal. His tongue, lapping over her skin sent waves of liquid flames down her shoulder and into her belly. His fangs, softly pressing onto her, only heightened the sensation. Finally, the dragon retreated again, but not before giving her a long, wet lick over her cheek. Ilyana shivered, trying to get a hold of her body and calming her racing heart. “You really didn’t need to demonstrate it, you know?”

“I thought you liked it?” Raiden’s question was completely innocent. As innocent as was possible at least, for a seven paces long reptile, prancing a face splitting smirk with a sly glint in his eyes.

“Yes, but …”

“But _what_?” Ilyana didn’t thought it was possible for his smirk to grow any wider. He licked his lips, and a silent shiver ran through the mage. Biting her lower lip, Ilyana mumbled something incoherent. She couldn’t exactly tell him that she was enjoying it _too_ much, could she? “You know … I wondered …” Suddenly, the grin had disappeared from Raidens face. In the blink of an eye, he had become the shy and almost naïve dragon again. “Since my first one seemed to be rather … strange to you, maybe you could show me …”

Ilyana didn’t like where this was going. She didn’t like it at all. Still, she asked, her voice a hushed whisper. “Show you …?”

“How you humans kiss? You kiss me all the time, and I want to return the favour. You humans use it to show affection, right? And it’s in a way you like, otherwise you wouldn’t do it.” His voice had taken on an almost childish, defiant tone, as he tried to play over his own embarrassment.

 _Oh, you silly dragon … I hate myself for thinking this, but did Rika teach you anything at all?_ Raiden’s first “kiss” was all too well in Ilyanas memory, how he had almost tried to eat her head. True, Ilyana kissed Raiden rather frequently on the snout, and true, it was to show her deep affection, and true, she would love to kiss Raiden, and true … her thoughts broke down as the heat rose into Ilyanas face. Shaking her head violently, she tried to get rid of the images in her head, but they wouldn’t go. Raiden cocked his head again, confused and worried. _Why are you doing this to me? Do you even know …? No, probably not, you oblivious, lovely fool._ Steadying her breath, or at least trying to, Ilyana looked up into the dragon’s face. “If you really want to … we can try …” Inside of her, a panicked voice kept screaming madness, but Ilyana ignored it. She couldn’t do this, she could barely survive being _near_ him without the heat taking hold in her, how was she supposed to get through that? On the other hand, she couldn’t let the opportunity pass either, she … she wanted to, so much. She wanted to love Raiden as her partner, trust him, just as much as she wanted to love him as a mate … as ridiculous as it was. But was it really any more absurd than him being her partner?

“Soo …” The dragon had lowered his head and turned it away from Ilyana, though still looking at her with one eye. His tail twitchted.

“Soo …?” Repeated Ilyana, swallowing hard. This was a terrible idea, and it could only go horribly wrong. Why did she agree to this? How did they even get to this topic?

“How do humans kiss? You wanted to show me.”

“I … uhhh …” Did she really have to do this? Her gaze was drawn to the dragon’s snout. There were fangs and teeth behind those flews, rows of them, a tongue that apparently knew no end, the way it coiled and squirmed … she shouldn’t be aroused by this. Why did he entice her so much? Why did the mere thought of kissing him, of his long tongue, made her heart beat like a fluttering bird, why made it her blood run hot with desire for him? She shouldn’t feel like this. Why did she feel like this?

This was a terrible, _terrible_ idea. Did she mention that?

“Well, first, you’d have to face me. With your snout.” It was impressive Ilyana could even form a coherent sentence at all. Her mind was in jumbles. Raiden shuffled a little, turning his head towards her. His snout hung not a hand’s width in front of her. The air from his nostrils was singeing hot on her skin, but it was nothing against the heat bubbling up inside of her. Hesitant, she raised her hand, just to let it fall again. All right, she admitted it. In her mind, she had played this scene over and over again, even though she tried to banish those thoughts as best as she could. So why was it so hard now?

Aspects, why was his breath so scorching hot?

His pupils were quivering, vertical black slits in a sea of polished wood and amber veins, expanding and contracting erratically, his gaze shifting back and forth between Ilyana and virtually any point besides her. His scales seemed to ripple slightly, rising and falling ever so slightly, like shivers running down his hide, from his snout to the tip of his tail. “Open your maw … just a little bit … and try to … react to me.” Ilyanas voice was trembling, as were her hands, as was her entire body. The voice inside her head had fallen silent, probably because Ilyana couldn’t think anymore, at all. Every conscious thought was gone, there was only Raiden and the ever-decreasing gap between them.

What Ilyana would call their official second kiss was only a margin less awkward than the head-gnawing-face-slobbering first one. Somehow trying to combine human and dragon anatomy was a lot harder than it seemed. She tried to kiss Raidens flews and nibble softly at them, only to find that there was literally no way to do so, without somehow unhinging her jaw. Raiden, on the other hand, merely crashed into her face with his maw, and then licked over her lips, his tongue barely flicking her skin. The mage retreated, holding her mouth, her lips pulsating with pain, while an endless stream of apologies poured out of the dragon.

Ilyana shut him up with their third kiss. This time, they didn’t crash together, even though their kiss was more akin to licking each other’s lips.

At their sixth attempt, they somehow made it work. Raiden had tilted his head a little and opened his jaw further, basically enclosing Ilyanas mouth with his … only a lot less completely, than he did with the first one. Ilyana gently kissed his flews, her hands grabbing the dragon’s head wherever they could find hold, roaming over his scales, stroking and scratching. The dragon meanwhile flicked his tongue against her lips, licking them softly. One paw rested on Ilyanas back, his talons tracing lines up and down her back and sides. His touch was barely gracing her skin, but it was enough to make her shiver. How could such a large beast be so impossibly gentle and considering?

After their seventh attempt, Raiden’s tongue found its way into Ilyanas mouth, and the mage lost count. First, his tongue had only traced the outline of her lips. She had answered him with hers, enticed him, teased him to follow her. And so he did. Coiling around hers, the dragon’s tongue felt its way forward, probing around her mouth, tracing over the line of her teeth, playing with hers until her mouth felt numb. The rest of her body though, was blazing. A breathed moan hung between them. Was it hers, or his? Ilyana didn’t knew, and she didn’t care. They only stopped, as a sting in her chest reminded the mage, that she should probably breath once in a while.

Breaking away from the dragon, Ilyana took a deep breath. Her limbs were tingling, her scalp was tingling, even her teeth were tingling. Raiden’s scent filled her nose completely, the prickling note seemingly growing stronger by the moment. His taste was on her lips, on her tongue, everywhere inside her mouth. Her entire body was shaking, though the dragon didn’t seem to fare any different. Visible ripples were running through his scales, his tail twitching and lashing, while his breath was laboured, just as hers. He laid in front of her, half curled up, his sides quivering. Swallowing, Ilyana tried to find her voice again. “I think … that was good for a first demonstration.” The dragon merely nodded. In an attempt to calm herself, she started to scratch just at the base of Raidens horns, another one of his weak spots. “So … what now? I don’t think either of us is able to sleep after … this …”

Raiden wanted to answer, his maw opened, but the only thing coming from him was a rumbling, uneven purr. Smirking, Ilyana continued to caress her dragon, letting her fingers roam over his head, under and behind his jaw and down his neck. He followed her with every movement, turning and shifting, trying to get her to scratch the places he wanted the most. Kneeling next to him, Ilyana followed the line of his thorns down his spine, rubbing over his scales, though she tried to stay away from the embedded crystals, where his wings had once been. As she reached the base of his tail, Raidens purr turned into a groan, he rolled from his belly onto his side to expose more of him for Ilyana to caress. Laughing, she did, let her hands wander over his hindleg, his side and belly … until she stopped dead. Her mouth slowly opened in silence.

_No way … this can’t be real …_

Raiden, the blissful purrs and groans from him stopping, just as Ilyana had stopped, turned his head to see what was the matter. As he looked down his belly, he jolted back, scrambling away from Ilyana, where he curled up to a ball, his hindlegs pressed together, his tail held tightly between them, covering his rear.

_This is a dream … I’m dream right now, am I not? I’ll wake up, every second now._

He was trembling, his eyes closed and his expression pained, as if Ilyana had stumbled upon some terrible secret of him. Slowly, she approached him, still on her knees. As she touched his neck, Raiden winced. “May … may I … look?”

_I mean, if this was real, then … no, there is no way this is real._

Her body was working by its own, without a thought to guide it. If not, Ilyana would have broken down in laughter, or cried. Or both. Probably both. Her mind was empty, though it felt like it was running hot, the thoughts following each other faster than she could consciously grasp them. Raiden uncurled from his ball, ever so slowly, showing his head from between his forepaws. Why did he seem so fearful of her? There was nothing wrong, no need to be ashamed. Why didn’t he just tell her?

_Why didn’t I just tell him?_

With all the affection and love Ilyana could muster, she smiled, caressing his snout. Finally, Raiden blinked, and nodded, without saying a word. His limbs were shaking harder than Ilyanas had. Had he always been like this around her? How did he hide it? How did she not notice it? Did he feel the same fire as Ilyana, when he was around her? When she was running her fingers over his scales? When she huddled against his chest and listened to his heart?

_Seems like we’re both oblivious fools._

“You don’t … have to if you don’t want …” Raiden still didn’t say anything, but shook his head. Closing his eyes, he began to steady his breath. His body calmed down, though he still twitched occasionally. Then, he uncurled and rolled onto his side again, splaying his legs. Finally, he withdrew his trembling tail and laid it behind his back, presenting himself fully to Ilyana.

Kneeling next to the dragon’s hindlegs, Ilyana couldn’t turn her gaze from him. She had seen Raiden’s hind before, quite often in fact. It was rather inconspicuous, his scales smoothly running down from his belly to this tail, without a visible break. He had also caught glimpses of his member, once or twice. But she had never seen it like this. The first thing that immediately sprung into her mind was the size. The dragon’s member was easily as long as her forearm, and just as thick. The next thing was the shape. It was curved, ridged and tapering towards the tip. A film of liquid covered it almost completely, making it shine in the dim glow of the crystals. Ilyana had already stretched her hand out, before she stopped midway and looked at Raiden’s face. The dragon had closed his eyes, his head laying in the sand. His teeth were clenched and he drew flat, short breaths. Changing her mind, the mage first let her hand touch the scales of his thigh. His leg twitched, but other than that, the dragon didn’t protest, which she took as approval.

A bright flame had taken hold of Ilyana, her desire for the dragon combined with her unending curiosity. She wanted to learn more of him, wanted to learn more about the anatomy of dragons. Wanted to learn how she could pleasure him. How she could show him just how much she desired him. Caressing his thigh, Ilyana roamed in circles around his member. She rubbed and stroked his belly, wandering down over his other thigh to the base of his tail. He seemed to be especially sensitive there, twitching and groaning silently when she scratched his scales. Slowly, he drew the circles closer, calming the dragon. Finally, she reached his slit.

She didn’t know what she had expected. Truth be told, she didn’t expect anything, but still it was surprising and curious to her. Where before had been nothing but scales, the scales had parted to reveal a vaguely triangular slit. The base of the triangle was pointing towards Raidens belly, the tip towards his tail. From the base of the triangle, or rather, the top of the slit, his member protruded. But beneath it was still a hand’s width of exposed flesh, forming the skewed tip of the triangle. A pool of liquid had already accumulated there, gently dripping over his leg and running his scales down in long beads. Hesitant, Ilyana rested her hand near the base of his slit, but in the end, her curiosity, or rather her desire, won. Dipping two fingers into the pool of liquid, she drew them back to examine it. The fluid was clear but viscous, like warm honey, drawing long strings between the dragon and her hand. It had a biting, almost acidic scent up close, which prickled in her nose and laid a bitter taste over her tongue. Slowly she realised, that she had found the source of what she had thought to be the dragon’s own scent, his bitter note. It had been there, all along. _When he is standing, I suppose it’s running over his member and covering it. Is it some sort of lubricant, to help with the mating?_ Ilyana shook her head and had to fight back a giggle. Even now she couldn’t turn off her inquisitive side. Shyly, she traced around his slit with a finger, rubbing over his scales and smearing his fluid all over between his hind. Then, she traced inside of the slit. The moment she touched the exposed flesh, Raiden winced and groaned, his tail twitching. Once he had stopped, she began to move her fingers, tracing the outline of his slit, where the flesh met the scales.

Ilyana had touched velvet before, once in her life. The fabric had felt soft between her fingers, flowing like water over her skin. Even in her memory, it felt rough and coarse compared to the softness of Raidens exposed slit. _Maybe that’s just because I didn’t have any lubricant then._ Fighting again the urge to giggle, Ilyana instead concentrated on Raiden again. She could feel his muscles working, reacting to her touch. She could even feel the flow of his blood and the beat of his heart through the tip of her fingers. The flesh itself was incredible soft and smooth, probably aided by the copious amounts of lubricant his slit produced, though she could feel a distinct texture. It felt pleasant to touch, but the noises her dragon made were the actual reason Ilyana was still exploring his slit. He groaned and growled without pause, his pitch suddenly changing when she would come close to the tip of the triangle, down at the base near his tail. She tried to gently massage him, rub the tip of her fingers over his flesh, ever so softly scrape with her nails, probing and prodding. Whenever the dragon would hiss, she stopped immediately and tried something different, but that only happened twice, when she used her nails. _Mental note, keep nails short._ Despite the fact, that she was literally playing with her dragon’s most private parts, something she hadn’t even dreamed of doing – ok, well maybe had dreamt of, but didn’t imagine – Ilyana felt strangely calm. It was like solving a complex puzzle, like the enigma sphere, or Rika’s spell. What noises could she elicit from her dragon, and what noises were probably the best? While most of his slit was sensitive to rubs, the base of his member reacted especially well to pressure, making Raiden groan loudly, his paws clenching the air. The base of his slit however, reacted _especially_ well to her prodding. She didn’t even know that Raiden was capable of whining so … cutely. There seemed to be some fold in the flesh, if only she could find it … the dragon’s squirming and lashing tail seemed to give at least an indication to where it was. When she found it, and the right angle to penetrate, two of her fingers pierced his flesh down to the second knuckle without resistance.

Raiden _screamed_. Or maybe he moaned, or whined, or growled, Ilyana didn’t know. It was a high-pitched, ear-splitting screech that rung in Ilyanas ears. His hindleg lashed out, the claws passing a hair’s width next to her face, his tail flailed violently while his entire body shuddered. Jumping back, more on instinct than on any conscious thought, she stared at her hand, then at Raiden’s slit and finally at his face. His head was raised and turned towards her, his maw slightly parted. The dragon’s eyes were perfectly vertical slits, staring at Ilyana in a mix of anger, embarrassment and lust. His breathing was rugged and all his scales were standing on edge. “Ilyana … you … what … you know where … you were … right?” It took him visible effort to form something resembling of a coherent thought, let alone put it to words. He didn’t seem so much angry at her, than he was surprised and flustered.

Again, Ilyana stared down at the dragon, then at his face, and again at his slit. Searching the base of his tail for another slight opening in his scales, any indication. As she didn’t find any, it slowly dawned on her. The heat rushed back into her face and found a way to every remote corner of her body. Her heart began to race. “Oh … _ohhhhh_ ….” Raiden was completely still, not a muscle was moving, while he still stared at Ilyana. Finally, he closed his eyes and slumped back down. Though his tail was still lashing, he didn’t cover himself. He still presented himself to Ilyana. “So … uhh … what …” He opened an eye, glaring at her. As she lifted her hand and shuffled a little closer, he huffed and closed it again. “Right … sooo…”

Her calm was gone, utterly destroyed, taken away and torn to pieces. She was right in front of Raiden’s member. The dragon exposed himself to her, his most vulnerable spot. _He expects me to continue._ Ilyana swallowed, her hands trembling. Staring at the dragon’s member, dangling in front of her, Ilyana realised the gravity of the situation. What she had so long denied accepting herself, had come to pass. Not only that, but Raiden felt the same. He desired her. He wanted her. As partner. As mate. The thought made her head swim. Her throat was as dry as the sand beneath her knees.

_I am doomed … I am so doomed. This was a bad idea from the very beginning …_

Trying to swallow, Ilyana turned her gaze again to Raiden. His member twitched softly in front of her. Since she had started it, she had an obligation to finish it, especially since Raiden expected her to. There was no way she was leaving him hanging dry … or rather laying dripping. She couldn’t do that to him. Still, she wouldn’t touch his slit any time soon again, which left only one thing. While his size and rather unusual shape intimidated Ilyana, her curiosity was worming its way again into her mind. _Just like before … just like you would approach a puzzle …_ The thought didn’t help much, but it gave her tumbling thoughts at least a direction. She would work her way from the top to the bottom, like with any problem.

His tip was tapered, like the head of a spear. Just like his slit, it too was triangular. The top was rather flat, narrowing into a point, while growing broader and thicker towards the shaft. As opposed to the very tip, how she had somehow expected, there was an unusual large opening in the middle of the flat top. Then again, everything about his member screamed “unusually large” to Ilyana. Almost reverend, she touched him with a single finger. The dragon shivered, but didn’t made a single sound. Growing bolder, Ilyana traced her finger around, around the tip and the edge of his canal. That did something, Raiden started to groan again, his member slightly pulsating. Though that might as well be just his heart beat, thumping in his chest probably as strongly as Ilyanas.

 The seam of the tip was rimmed with flaccid, thick barbs, similar to those he had on the back of his jawline. Those on his member however weren’t even as long as Ilyanas smallest finger. They flared in beat with his throbbing, extending a little, growing soft, extending a little … she watched them until a growl reminded her, that she was supposed to actually _do_ something, and not only satisfy her curiosity.

_Why did I ever agree to any of this?_

Running her fingers along and through the barbs made Raiden shudder. _Violently_. Something between a moan and a gasp escaped him and his entire body trembled, his claws twitching and burying into the sand. Something leaked out of his tip, a fluid like from his slit, only more turbid and even more viscous and thicker. As if bound by a spell, she watched it running down his tip, form a bead and slowly, _slowly_ falling down, drawing a string almost to the ground, before it fell and disappeared. When she touched the barbs again, the dragon’s hip suddenly bucked, thrusting his member into her hand. Ilyana flinched, startled, and pressed her hands down on both sides of Raidens slit to calm him.

The dragon snarled, but calmed down and kept still.

Behind the barbs, his member receded to around two third of its girth, before slowly growing thicker again, thicker than it was before. It still had its triangular shape, growing even more pronounced further down towards his base, just like his slit. This patter repeated itself, down the curved, almost sinuous line of his member, before it disappeared into the folds of his slit. _Is he not even fully aroused yet? No, that’s hardly possible … I mean, his member is longer than half my arm, and I can barely grab the base with my hand._ Trying to prove her point to herself, Ilyana grabbed Raidens member near the base, trying to close her fingers around it, squeezing tight. She couldn’t do it. His natural lubricant made grabbing a firm hold of him a nigh impossible task anyway, at least with one hand. With two, she could easily close her fingers around him, but the sole fact that she needed both her hands … Ilyana shuddered, warm and cold shivers running down her spine. From the base, she slipped upwards, ridge after ridge, until she could grab him with one hand. The dragon groaned silently. While doing so, Ilyana noticed something she hadn’t before. On the edge towards his tail, a rim of folds was running down his member, akin to his barbs. They were barely visible, feeling smooth when she stroked over them from above, but from below, they rippled like fur which is brushed against its growth. Every time she would stroke them against their direction, Raiden shivered and moaned. Feeling encouraged by her success, she smiled. It took her some time to get used to his length and shape, but she quickly found a comfortable rhythm, in which she stroked Raidens member with both hands, experimenting with pressure and speed. Sometimes she’d use only one hand, while the other was playing with his tip and his barbs. Every time her dragon moaned, for every gasp and every barely supressed whine, Ilyana felt the fire in her chest grow, radiating its warmth throughout her entire body. She actually enjoyed pleasuring him _a lot_. Occasionally, the dragon’s hip still bucked, but every time Ilyana would calm him down. And every time Raiden snarled more viciously – _needier –_ than before. It didn’t take long for Ilyana to get smeared with both Raidens lubricant and his dripping fluid from his member. Her hands were drenched, and every time she paused, rested them or even just touched herself, she would paint herself with them. For now, she didn’t mind.

_I wonder what he tastes like …_

The thought invaded her mind without a warning and wouldn’t leave.

_I really wonder how he tastes …_

She asked it in her mind time and again, until it was the only thing she could think of. Her eyes were hefted onto his tip, which was by now dripping from the fluids he leaked, smeared by Ilyanas fingers. Pausing, she let her fingers roam over his barbs, stroke over them or push them gently upwards from below. It didn’t take long, until Raidens body was positively trembling, his member throbbing in turn. An especially large bead formed on his tip. Taking two fingers, she waited until it fell, before scooping it up. It was hot, barely running down her fingers, as long as she didn’t hold them up right. She lifted her hand, hesitated for a moment, before she closed her lips around them, licking up the bead. The taste invaded her mouth. Was it so sweet, that it was salty, or so salty that it seemed sweet? She swallowed, but the thick taste remained. It was even … spicy. She wouldn’t go as far as to call it hot, but it burned in her mouth ever so slightly.

As she looked up to Raiden, one of her hands still gripping his member, the other one in her mouth, licking her fingers clean, Ilyana felt her heart skip a beat. Raiden had raised his head and looked at her, had probably watched her for quite some time now. And his expression could only be described with a single word: _Feral_. His pupils were unmoving slits, the eyes unblinking. His flews were drawn back to reveal his teeth, his maw opened slightly. With every ragged breath, he growled deeply. His paws clawed at the sand, his scales were standing on edge. He seemed to be barely able to control himself. His features were formed by a single emotion. Lust, primal lust, that was kept in check, but only just, by a mind slipping more and more into an equally primal state.

The fire in Ilyanas chest exploded. There was something about him, something about the way he looked at her, that made her forget any sense. His demeanour screamed desire, and she wanted to answer him in equal, throw herself at him. _But there is no way this would work. There is absolutely no way. If he gave in … if I gave in … he would kill me, even if he didn’t mean it._ Raiden was simply too large, their difference in size too big. _But I can still give myself to him …_ There was no such thing as an obstacle for Ilyana. There were only challenges. This was one of them. She wanted to hear her dragon roar in pleasure, and she would get it.

Aware of his continued gaze, Ilyana lowered her head towards his member. There was no way for her to take him … but she could do other things. Gripping his member again, she continued her stroked, falling quickly back into an almost unconscious rhythm. This time however, she would taste him, too. She had already, and she wanted more of it, if just for the sake of making her dragon quiver and roar for her. Her nose was already overwhelmed by his scent, had been since the very beginning. With his flavour still lingering inside her mouth, Ilyana licked over the flat of his tip for another taste. Hearing his load moan felt more rewarding than she could have imagined. But she wanted more. Closing her lips around his tip, she took him into her mouth. Only the very tip at first, licking, suckling, before she tried to take more and more, though she would stop and start over, every time she felt him trying to thrust. Even though Ilyana felt a certain pride by teasing and pleasuring Raiden to the point he lost a little control, she wouldn’t want to risk him stuffing his member down her throat, however involuntarily. That was something she could do without.

Every moan of Raiden sent a jolt of pleasure through Ilyana, a jolt of pride and satisfaction. By the time she had encompassed his entire tip, his barbs flaring against her lips, Raiden was panting, roaring, moaning and trembling, but it still wasn’t quite enough. There was one sound, she wanted to hear, needed to, desperately. Her tongue roamed around his tip, feeling at his barbs, licked over every available surface she could find. Her hands were working up and down his shaft, one at the top, where she could grab him, the other one had descended to the base of his member, squeezing it, massaging, prodding into his slit again.

Ilyana didn’t know if it was her tongue, impetuously probing his canal on his tip, if it was her hand squeezing his shaft, or her fingers, that dug into his slit and massaged his base. Whatever it was sent him flying over the edge, and gave him quite a push to go. Raiden’s entire body tensed up, from his talons to his neck. His roar sounded through the entire colony, probably waking all its inhabitants, but that thought didn’t occur to her. The only important song was how it rang in her ears.

One thing however, Ilyana had completely forgotten. Raiden’s member didn’t throb. It _pumped_ , pumped his seed not deep into the belly of a dragoness, but into her small mouth. The first spurt filled her entire mouth, it was already gushing from the corners of her mouth. By the time she had managed to retreat her head from his tip, the second spurt hit her face, where it dripped from her in long, thick ropes. By the time she had managed to swallow for the first time, his third burst covered her chest, her belly, the rest of Ilyana. The last spurts, she registered only vaguely, being too busy to swallow and clear her mouth from his almost gooey seed.

Ilyana would never, _never_ complain about his slobber again.

Once she could breathe again, even though her every breath was laced with Raidens taste and scent, she wiped her face with the back of her hands. Not, that it made any less of a mess, but at least Ilyana could open her eyes now. Even though she was basically drenched in dragon seed, Ilyana felt strangely happy. As if it had been her, who had been on the receiving end, and not the other way around. She had pleasured her partner. She had pleasured her _mate_. They were both now, and Ilyana wouldn’t want to go back for any price in the world. “Well … that was… quite the experience.” She chuckled weakly, only now realising how tired she felt. Her arms were leaden, her mouth numb, and her long hair completely tangled and clogged with goo. This would take _forever_ to clean out. Even with magic. “What do you think about taking a midnight bath?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Non-Con warning beyond this point

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Raiden disagreed.

A heavy paw hit her square in the chest and pressed her into the sand. Every breath in her lung escaped in a single instant. Left and right of her neck, sharp talons pierced the sand, while the middle one pressed against her throat. Once she had regained her bearing, she found herself pinned underneath the dragon, a mass of teeth and saliva floating in front of her. Searing breath blew over her, making it ever harder to breath than it already was. When she tried to squirm free, the talon on her throat only pressed harder down. Ilyana grew quiet, though her heart was racing even more than it had when she had pleasured her partner. The same partner, who now seemed intent on ripping her head off for no apparent reason. “Raiden, wha …?”

With a vicious snarl, the dragon interrupted her. His voice was a trembling growl. All resemblance of the shy and loving dragon had been lost. “Did I allow you to speak?” Ilyana opened her mouth to answer, but the talon, painfully stinging into her flesh, convinced her otherwise. “I didn’t think so.” The mass of teeth retreated, giving way to Raiden, a different Raiden than Ilyana was used to. His features were hard, his voice commanding and there was no gentleness in his touch. “We’re going to play a game now, the two of us.”, the dragon cooed. Or it would be a coo, if it didn’t sound like he was about to rip her in half. “I’ll put this beautiful, adorable body of yours to use …”, he let his hungry gaze wander over her, “… while you won’t be making a single sound.”

The mage stared at him in disbelief. The dragon, for it couldn’t be her Raiden, raised his paw from her chest. Gasping, she tried to sit up, but the paw immediately came crashing down again and nailed her to the ground. “Stay!” His voice allowed no disobedience. “Also … that was a sound.” The smirk, playing over the dragon’s flews, was far from pleasant, and far from his usual, playful mischievousness. What had happened? How did Raiden turn into … whoever that was? Did she do something wrong? Was he angry with her? What was going on? Ilyana trembled and bit on her lower lip to keep silent. If she made a single mistake, it could cost her life.

With his forepaw, the dragon took her hands, which she clutched to her chest, and forced her arms to above her, first one, then the other. Finally, he stepped on both of her hands, pressing them firmly against the ground without a way for her to move them. She was trapped. “And now I’m going to show you, what happens when you do make a sound.” The dragon bowed down and threw open his maw. Ilyana quivered, staring dumbfounded at the approaching, gaping throat. She couldn’t believe what was happening. That was Raiden! Her partner! He would never hurt her! He would never …

The maw closed around her head, teeth scraping over her neck. An impossibly long tongue coiled from the maw’s depth, caressed her jawline almost, before it forced its way into her mouth. It was nothing like the gentle, though intense, kisses he had shared with him … no, with Raiden, before. He conquered her mouth, filling it with his tongue, probing to the back of her throat and making Ilyana gag. The tongue squirmed around, teasing her, licking over her teeth, seemingly almost retreating, before coming back with full force again and pressing her own tongue to the bottom of her mouth. Her heart began to race and her chest constricted. How long did he wanted to …?

Suddenly, the dragon retreated, leaving Ilyana short of breath and fighting for air. Silently, she watched him smile, a cold and cruel smile on the face of his warm and loving dragon. The dragon lifted his free forepaw and Ilyana flinched, closing her eyes. As she felt a talon pressing against the side of her neck, a cold shiver ran over her. The talon dragged down, over her collarbone, between her breasts and down to her belly, leaving a searing hot line. She didn’t want to think what would happen, if she weren’t drenched the way she was. His talons would probably rip her skin open with ease, the way he dragged them across her. He repeated it, pressing the talon against her neck, now dragging it down over her shoulder and her side, down her thigh …

Ilyana squirmed and bit back a groan. Her body was still overly sensitive from her time with her mate, without finding release herself. Whatever he was, Ilyana refused to believe it was Raiden. She would have been content, just to pleasure her partner and let the fire slowly die out … but now … this dragon was fanning the flames, giving them just enough air to burn, using her arousal, her weeks of self-denial against her. Her own body was betraying her.

 _I don’t like this … I’m scared … why is this happening … I really don’t like this!_ She repeated those words in her head, but her body seemed to think differently. The dragon dragged his talon again over her chest, this time circling around her breasts, before wandering deeper between her thighs. No matter how much she closed her legs shuts, the dragon was stronger. Tears welled up in Ilyanas eyes. _This night was perfect … what has happened?_ Slowly dragging his talon over her neck, the dragon paused, before it flicked against a nipple, sending a jolt through Ilyana. She threw her eyes opened and squealed, her back arching, before she bit on her lip again to silence her.

The dragon smiled cruelly.

“Now, what did I hear just now? That was a sound from you, wasn’t it? What did I tell you? Hm, what did I tell you?” Ilyanas lip quivered. “I think I have to remind you again.” She wanted to fight, to scream at him, to kick and run for her life … but there was no sense, was there? He would just kill her without a second thought. She didn’t even dare to use magic against him. If … whatever that thing was, had all of Raidens abilities … magic would only get her so far. And she was exhausted. The only thing she could do was watch, as the dragon’s maw descended upon her again, as his tongue wormed its way into her mouth again. She felt it pushing deeper into her throat this time. Every time she gagged, it would retreat, just to come back and push harder. Ilyanas heart was hammering like an animal trying to escape his cage. Her chest tightened, she tried to suck in some air, but the only thing filling her mouth was the dragon’s tongue.

Finally, he was releasing her again. It had been longer, this time. Ilyana coughed and wheezed, trying to catch her breath. In the meantime, the dragon had shifted his position. He still pinned her arms to the ground with one paw, while the other forepaw now forced its way between Ilyanas legs, pressing down on her underbelly, his talons between her legs, rubbing, wriggling. The fire flared up, and Ilyana hated it. This wasn’t supposed to feel good! She wasn’t supposed to like this! The way the dragon stood now, she was spread out between his forelegs. “Look at you … all dirty. You really should take more care of yourself. This won’t do …” His head lowered again, this time however to her neck. His tongue lapped over her skin, sending streams of burning heat down to her loins. He began to clean her, meticulously, paying especially close attention to her sensitive areas. Her body twitched and rocked on its own, every movement making her nethers rub against the talons gripping her, digging into her flesh. Every time his teeth scraped her neck, she had to force herself not to groan. Every time his tongue lapped over her breasts or flicked at her nipples, she had to bite down hard on her lips, so she wouldn’t moan. But every supressed sound translated into a motion, and every motion into more fire … Why was Raiden doing this? Of course, this couldn’t be her Raiden, but he _looked_ like him! He behaved like him, like a twisted, cruel and cold version of him! Ilyana tried to close her eyes, but that made things only worse. It was no use. Again and again, one moan or the other gasp escaped her, and Raiden … the dragon would come down on her again, every time more forceful, every time trying to force himself deeper into her throat, and every time staying longer, stealing more of her breath.

Ilyana was not sure how long she could stand this torture before she would break.

After what had felt like an eternity, the dragon had licked her clean, except for her still tangled hair. All the while, he had probably gone over her entire body three or four times. Ilyanas lungs were burning. She had lost count, how many times she had made a sound, how many times she had been punished for it. Her entire body was burning too, with need, with a pent-up desire that she loathed herself for. She enjoyed it, when his talons rubbed against her, she enjoyed it, when his tongue traced its way over her belly or wormed into her mouth.

And she hated herself for that.

“That should do … now, for the main dish.” This was the part where he’d kill her. She was sure of it. He had toyed so long with her, pushed her body and mind over and over to their limits and the borders of reason and sanity … and now he would devour her. As he lifted his paws from her, she felt a wave of relieve flooding over her. Right afterwards, the anxiety hit however, the question of what was Raidens … the dragons plan. As he forced her legs apart with his paws and lowered his maw beneath them, Ilyana thought her heart would stop, before it began hammering in her chest. _Oh no … you’re not doing this. No no no no no. There is no way you’re going to do this, I won’t …_

His tongue lapped over her nethers, and Ilyana winced, unable to hold back the moan. There was no way she could ever stay quiet like this, and the dragon knew that damn well, the way he smirked at her from below, his eyes glinting, a smile playing over his flews … Again, she thought her heart had stopped. For a single moment, there he was, there was her Raiden, her dragon, toying with her.

The moment passed, and a paw pressed down on her face, dragging over it until the two outer talons were resting on each side of her throat, with the middle one still hanging on her lips. “What are you waiting for? Get to work, or I’ll shove it down your throat.” Obediently, Ilyana opened her mouth and the talon slipped inside.. At first, she was happy to have something she could focus on, lapping and sucking his claw, twirling her tongue around it … but it soon became apparent that it was even worse now than before. The claw forced her mouth open. She couldn’t even bite back her moans now. But by now, the dragon seemed to be content with her sucking at his claw, while he used his tongue on her. And how he used it. He lapped generously over her nethers, parted her lips just with the tip of his tongue to trace them up and down, ran around them, gently, almost lovingly bit into her thigh. Wave after wave of fire rushed from her nethers to her limbs, followed by jolts that tingled even into her teeth, making her head swim and her breath unsteady. While she still tried to follow the dragons original order of staying silent, by now she was almost constantly gasping or moaning.

As his tongue entered her, she lost all pretence to care, descending into load moans in time with the lapping and slurping sounds of his tongue. It wormed into Ilyana, coiled and squirmed, undulated and probed, rubbing over her inner walls, prodding every surface. Arching her back, she grabbed with her hands for something, anything to hold on to, until she found the dragon’s paw. His claw was still in her mouth, but she didn’t even register it. Ilyana tried not to make too much noise. She really tried. Still, her voice was echoing all around her, the whole world only to consisting of her ever-increasing moans and Raidens tongue inside of her. Her limbs trembled, as she tried to grind against the dragon’s snout, but the moment she moved, a paw forced her to hold still.

Raiden found something inside of her, and Ilyana screamed, her vision exploding into tiny stars. A soft chuckle seemed to come from down between her thighs, but maybe she was just hearing things. Her ears were ringing, every muscle in her body seemed to quiver in tension, jolts running through her spine. Her heart felt like it could stop any second and her breathing was a mess of short gasps between her moans.

He hit the spot again, rubbing his tongue over it, pressing against it. Fire seared through her veins while a thunderstorm raged in her muscles.

Then he hit it again.

And again.

And again.

For the briefest of moments, Ilyana wondered if Raiden was taking revenge for something she had, unwittingly, done. Then his tongue slammed against her again and a high-pitched moan escaped her lips. She didn’t even know that her voice could ever get that high. His assault had no end, turning her into a drooling, moaning – or was she screaming? – and squirming mess. “Raiden! S…stop! Too … too much! Way too much! Please, stop! I be… I beg you! I can’t take … take … take this!” The words burst out of her in the brief pauses between trying to inhale as much air as possible, and some variation of mindless noise. It hurt, but it felt so good, it felt too good, it hurt because it was by far too much feeling good, please why couldn’t he just stop she just wanted him to stop for Gaja’s sake why didn’t he **stop**?

Instead of stopping, his jaw closed around her underbelly, and he growled, low and rumbling, from deep in his chest. Overstimulated as Ilyana was, the vibration was just too much. She didn’t even realise her orgasm, until it was crashing over her, making her limbs twitch involuntarily. She bit down, only realising in some distant, still functioning part of her short-circuited mind, that the claw in her mouth was gone. Like tidal waves, the pleasure rolled over her. She wasn’t riding the waves, wasn’t even close to. They buried her and threw her around like a ragdoll. Her entire world ended at the borders of her body. While she was still trying not to drown in whatever it even was she felt, something invaded those borders. Like a distant passer-by, she realised a maw had enclosed her mouth, a tongue winding down her throat, forcing its way past any and all obstacles. New things entered her world, tastes. Her own, and that of the dragon’s seed, as the tongue coiled around hers. Her arms were raised by some unexplained force, for it surely couldn’t be her own strength, and grabbed the dragon’s head, held tight onto him like she would grab a saving rope while drowning. Held him tight while the waves grew weaker, grew weaker, grew stronger again and crashed down around her. Her chest constricted, her belly was twitching heavily, trying to force her lungs to suck in some air. Her vision grew narrow, the hands holding on to the dragon above her lost their strength and fell down limply.

Ilyana spent what felt like an eternity in a dream state somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. She was aware of her surroundings, but only barely so, realized them without being able to interact with them. She had no strength left, neither in body nor mind. Someone was warming her, curled around her, cradling her with big, strong paws. A soothing voice purred a vaguely familiar melody. Slowly, her senses returned to her. She laid on her blanket, Raiden curled protectively around her, holding her to his chest while singing softly. Her body felt raw. Her throat hurt, her underbelly hurt, _everything_ hurt, one way or another. She tried to move, but couldn’t even find the strength to lift her arm. Still, the dragon recognized her stirring. His voice was lovingly and caring, flowed over and through her like a healing balsam. “It’s all right, everything is all right. You’re safe, you’re unhurt, everything is fine. Take it slowly. Focus on my voice. Do you hear me? Good.” Continuing to murmur senseless, but reassuring words, Raiden caressed her side. His touch was soft like a summer breeze flowing over the grass. It took her some time, but Ilyana finally managed to sit up right. Raiden still was curled around her, wouldn’t let go of her and wouldn’t stop with his loving purrs.

“What … happened?” Even speaking hurt her throat.

“You passed out. I’m sorry, I might have … overshot a little in the end. I’m really, _really_ sorry, I thought I knew your limits after testing them …” Raiden gently nuzzled her cheek. Slowly, the pieces in her mind formed a complete image again.

“You … the other dragon! No wait … the other … what …” Ilyana felt like she was still missing something. Her hands were shaking slightly, but she steadied herself. Raidens presence was comforting, reassuring. The way he was curled around her … he would shield her from harm … except if he was …

An apologetic smile hushed over his flews. “That … was still me. I got … a little carried away.” A shiver ran over his scales. “You can’t imagine … well, you probably can, actually. What you did to me … After you were finished, after _I_ was utterly finished, something in my mind snapped. I wanted to get revenge. I wanted to put you through the same things you put me through, the same feelings … the same bliss. Though I think I … got almost lost. So to speak.”

“You got _a little_ carried away?” If she’d have the energy to hit him, she’d have done it. The only thing she managed however was to gently stroke over his scales. He seemed to get it however, making an appropriate hurt expression. “I feared for my _life_! _Again_! I thought you’d kill me every second, or dismember me, or bite off my head with whatever your scaly brain thought to be a kiss…”

“That was the plan.” He actually sounded proud, that ass.

“You bloody overgrown newt, you …”

“You know I’d _never_ hurt you. No matter the circumstances. Right?” Ilyana paused. She was sore all over, but he hadn’t _hurt_ her … safe for the odd scratch or bite, but those she barely noticed right now. She’d been so afraid, so confused, so aroused, that she didn’t manage to think clearly. She’d only seen the vicious beast, the brutal dragon, threatening her with his overpowering might. The realisation made all tension drain from her. She slumped to the ground and cried. Of joy, of anger, of fear, she didn’t even know. Even though she had thought, there were no tears left in her, she still broke down, sobbing and giggling uncontrollably, tears and snot running down her face. Ilyana didn’t care, she was still covered in a lot of different goo, anyway. Again, Raiden held her, his voice a stream of loving affections and reassuring nonsense, until she had calmed down again. Once she could sit again and had steadied her breath, Raiden nuzzled her cheek again. “So … still fancy a midnight bath? We both need it …”

Ilyana ignored his question and glared at him. “You took advantage of me. You surprised me and manipulated me.”

Again, an apologetic smile drew over his face. “I sure did.”

“I will get you for that.”

“I sure hope you do.” He sounded not the least bit remorseful. _Oh, now you do I’m sure, but just you wait …_ Her entire body hurt, she couldn’t even stand because her legs wouldn’t quite carry her weight yet and she was fuming at her partner for his stupid idea. Did this dragon really not know the word “moderation”?

Most of all however, Ilyana was hungry, feeling drained of all her energy and in need of a recharge. “How about we first grab something to eat … I might still have some leftovers from yesterday … oh Gaja, yesterday …” The last day seemed to be a lifetime ago. It had just been one night … as it had been just one moment, in which Raiden had become her partner. Now it had been one night, and he had also become her mate. The dragon was already supporting her again, a soft purr rumbling in his chest, but Ilyana steadied herself again. “Sorry … what I meant was: Get something to eat and find a nice, very secluded hot spring.”

Smiling, Raiden stood up, supporting Ilyana with his head as she tried to stand up herself on wobbly legs. “That sounds like a really good idea.”

“Oh, and Raiden?” The dragon cocked his head instinctively, causing the mage to stagger before his head shot around again to prop her up. “We should do this again soon.”

His face brightened up. There it was, his playful smirk, his gleaming eyes, the soft growl, barely audible, quivering with anticipation. “And you don’t mind the slobber, or the goo, or …”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that has been quite the ride. I really enjoyed writing this short, maybe more is to follow, depending on how much time I have.  
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
